


Forgive Me, Father

by abysmalMitochondria (orphan_account)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Blowjobs, Come Eating, Comeplay, I'm so sorry, M/M, Masturbation, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 05:03:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10869663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/abysmalMitochondria
Summary: Samuel Seabury has a little too much fun thinking about some of his friends and enemies. He's going to need to go to confession after this.(I had no idea what to call this... r.i.p.)





	Forgive Me, Father

Seabury kneeled on the bed, his legs spreading as he slowly worked the vibrator into his hole. He whined and arched his back as it finally turned on. Samuel's glasses slipped a little further down his nose as he threw his head back, moaning in pleasure as he slowly turned the speed up. His short hair stuck up at odd angles, glistening with sweat.

"F-fuck," Seabury moaned, pressing his tight ass into the bed in an attempt to shove the toy farther up his hole. He could just imagine it- all his friends, all his enemies, painting his face with their cum. His slim frame arched impossibly far, overcome with lust.

_They'd all be surrounding me, with their cocks out and ready, shoving them in my face. They'd reprimand me for being such a slut, but I wouldn't care, because all I would want is their cum pouring down my throat and coating my lips. I'd reach for the King's cock, thick and long, and let my mouth fall open as he shoved it towards me._

"Your majesty," Samuel breathed. He bit his lip, working his hand down his stomach towards his waiting erection. "I've been so bad, please, punish me..."

_He would wrap his hand around my neck as I took his length into my mouth, bobbing my head as tears formed in the corners of my eyes. I would reach towards the base of his cock, but my hands would be wrapped around more people. It didn't matter who. Hamilton would sneer at me for fitting his cock so well as the first set of ribbons landed on my left cheek, dribbling into my mouth around the King's length._

"Y-you're right, I've been so naughty, please, let me taste it!" Samuel whined, turning the vibrator in his tight hole up as far as it could go. "All of you, make me feel it, please!" The bishop began to pump his length, pre-cum dribbling from its tip. He squealed as the vibrator shifted inside him, moving up against his prostate.

_I would choke as he came down my throat, and I would swallow every last drop, desperately sucking the last remains of his release away. More cum would land on my face, and I'd move to lap it up. My face would be painted with everyone's cum, and I'd love it. Laurens would chide me for being such a slut, for drinking everyone up so eagerly. He would shove his cock down my throat at the last minute, and tears would run down my face as he spilled in my mouth too. It would drip down my lips, too much for me to drink. I would barely be able to see, my glasses coated in thick ropes of cum._

Seabury screamed as he came all over himself, white ribbons painting his small chest. He whined at the overstimulation on his prostate, slowly removing the vibrator from his tight hole and setting it beside himself. The bishop sloppily stuck his fingers in his mouth, tasting himself. He moaned lightly, lapping his own cum up. For now, it would only be his own, but he could pretend otherwise.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm going to hell


End file.
